Lelouch of the Mobile Suit Revolution
by Jerex
Summary: Lelouch spent seven years in hiding waiting for the day he would rise to strike down Britannia, aided by his mothers supporters and a new Frame Design the Black Rebellion goes very differently this time around.
1. Prologue: the Battle for Tokyo

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Mobile Suit Rebellion

Summary: Lelouch had seven years to prepare to wage war upon the Britannian Empire and as he himself said 'I intended to fight Britannia without Geass; this has merely accelerated my plans' And yet other than earn a bit of paltry change from arrogant nobles what does he do to prepare? In this story I wanted to combine mobile Suits and KMF's the only way I thought would work…the Mobile Suits are secret weapons based on the smaller KMF designed by banished supporters of Lelouch's mother. Expect eventually cameo's from MSG characters to supplement the required OC list.

Chapter 1) Exert from the Back Rebellion

At the stroke of midnight the Tokyo settlement a virtual fortress collapsed and fell before the Black Knights Army. A layered structure designed to withstand any and all Earthquakes was surprisingly fragile and vulnerable if the blocks making up the lower layers were purged in union. And while the central infrastructure the housing blocks and civilian sectors remained unaffected (Lelouch was Revolutionist not a Monster after-all) the Government and Military sectors, the Freeways and buildings, the Tokyo defence wall all came crumbing down leaving the amassed forces of the Britannian Defenders floundering. The majority of the ground bound Britannian aircraft and tanks are practically annihilated even as the KMF squads and lances fair better due to their superior manoeuvrability and ability to anchor them-selves via slash harkens.

The Britannian Forces were prepared for anything or so they thought...they were not prepared for an invasion force made up of both regular KMF's (either rebel built models or captured Britannian models.) and Mobile Suits dubbed 'Titans' by the defending Britannian soldiers. These colossal frames towered dozens of feet above their smaller cousins with armour that made KMF and tank armour look pathetic and gigantic weapons that spat out death at terrifyingly accurate bursts. Built by the Three-Ship Alliance a group of radicals who owed their loyalty to the Black Prince Lelouch and through his alias as Zero the avatar of the Rebellion they also supported the Black Knights. Built for one purpose...waging total war upon the Empire of Britannia.

By the time of the Black Rebellion surprising few Mobile Suit models had been constructed (around 20 - 40 depending on the model type.) operated by highly trained pilots (The test pilots employed/raised by Morgenroete, and Mercenary groups paid to fight on the frontlines.) Even with the Black Knights and the Japanese Resistance cells they may have been equal in terms of infantry (although the Britannian's were better trained and had more experience over all.) But they were still falling short in terms of ordnance, attack vehicles, planes and mecha. This would be a close battle but not an un-winnable one.

_Among the courageous Britannian's defence lines...tales of 'Titans' of monstrous Mechs with tremendous strength and horrifying weapons. Of machines that survived barrage after barrage of armour piercing rounds and even a ballistic missile hit or two and still staggered forward opening fire with giant rifles that could 'kill' a Southerland or Gloucester with a single hit. Of Fallen Angels that could almost fly on pure white wings, Of Hell Hounds that were so fast you barely had time to recognise the attack before you were taken out with heavy missile strikes, of Piranha that lurked in the waters current waiting to rip dozens of Portman KMF's to shreds, Of the Juggernaughts that carried enough ordnance to take out whole bases in a single barrage, of the Lucifer's that practically could fly hovering around the battlefield like Angels of Death, Far worse than all of the above were the single White, Red and Blue coloured Titan that could fly and carried a giant sword that cut through any type of armour like a hot knife through butter, wielding a giant cannon powerful enough to take out whole bases and wipe out an entire squad of KMF with a single shot, the 'Titan' that became known as Kami a Japanese word that meant God. Despite High Commands disapproval...it stuck._

It was somewhat ironic that the most commonly seen 'Titan' the Fallen Angel resembled the Britannian KMF Lancelot in colour and humanoid shape. They strode forward spraying heavy automatic fire occasionally jumping up using booster jets to hover down over the defending lines. Of course what counted for heavy for Mechs that were three times the size of a KMF made even their light (anti-personnel weapons) dangerous to the moderately armoured KMF's. The Titans were strangely manoeuvrable for their size and didn't seem to suffer for the lack of Slash Harkens as The Britannian defenders found out to their cost.

A battle zone somewhere within the Tokyo settlement.

A squad of Sutherlands surrounded by the metallic corpses of their comrades had taken a defensive position inside the remains of a collapsed sky scraper. They opened up with everything they had firing a barrage of rapid fire bullets that impacted the CGUE's Shield which was pocket marked and shredded from deflecting uncountable hundreds of projectiles. It wouldn't last long shot after shot was fired most but not all deflected on the shield. The hundredth and one direct hit upon the torso's armour finally accomplishes what the previous hundred failed to do and penetrate the armour hitting into some vital part of the mechanism sending it stopping in its tracks, the heavily abused Mobile Suit collapses backwards crushing several Black Knights infantrymen who were advancing behind it and found themselves unable to evade the falling 'Titan.'

The surviving Sutherlands having lost one unit which thankfully managed to eject waste no time in lining up a large cannon on the 'fallen' Fallen Angel taking pot shots at the exposed Infantryman killing several more in the process. The Britannians are forced to abandon their position and the cannon to prevent their own destruction launching slash harkens to repel away from a series of incoming missiles. The squad leaders unit bearing the proud shoulder pad colours of the purist fraction pauses as its operator breaks out into a cold sweat. 'Not them!' he thinks desperately. The only thing worse would be a Lucifer thank the Emperor there were only half a dozen or so of those damned machines spread about the whole country. Once a proud Lance twelve KMF strong had been reduced to five and then four. They had at the beginning of the battle a scant hour ago been a part of a compliment of fifty strong KMF assigned to the Tokyo settlements defences. It was shameful to be so weak even if they were fighting demons and monsters.

It was a Hell Hound fast bastards, faster than a Sutherland and at least as manoeuvrable unlike the Fallen Angel which was slow and only just manoeuvrable. They could launch anything from one to a dozen missiles that were far more powerful than anything a KMF currently mounted. It wasn't like a 'Titan' was invulnerable the Major had seen a number of them mainly Fallen Angels and the slow Juggernaughts which shared the same weaknesses that made conventional tanks outdated compared to KMF's. But he'd never yet seen a Hell Hound humbled like that and not for want of trying they just moved to damn fast! The Britannian Officers throat went dry but his duty remained unchanged.

"Fall back lay down some covering fire!" he screamed over the radio. Doing his duty didn't mean he had to send his man needlessly to their deaths. Even so he couldn't see a way out this time it had cost them several units to get away the last time and they no longer had the numbers to make it through anymore. It wasn't as bad as he thought though...it was worse there wasn't just one Hell Hound there were two!

The Legged machines charged forward launching a swath of missiles which are desperately shot out of the air by the Sutherland pilots. One of the Hell Hounds Jinkies left while its comrade Hell Hound carries on determined to achieve a kill and takes a direct hit to its portside booster from a lucky shot jinking left and reverting to tank mode the Hell Hound pilot disappears behind a lightly damaged building. Spurred on by a desire to avenge his comrade's wounds the remaining Hell Hound charges forward getting in close to the Sutherlands.

The Britannian Officer deploys his last chaos mine in a desperate last stand but the Hell Hound fires its boosters and jumps up over the frag barrage only losing its rear legs to the shredding shrapnel. And in retaliation fires all its remaining missiles, the Sutherland raises its rifle almost by reflex there was barely any time for him to shoot down a single missile let alone several only to find the missiles passing harmlessly overhead not a single one aimed towards him. His relief was short lived however as he realises the Hell Hounds target is his retreating and defenceless squad of which their Sutherlands are reduced to scrap metal none of them managing to eject in time.

Overcome with grief the lone surviving member of the New Doncaster regiment against all reason and logic charges forward in a suicidal attempt to take the Hell Hound with him. Extending his stun tonfa's he slams them into the surprised BuCUE's head unit disabling it and effectively blinding that accursed mono-eye. Stepping back he has his KMF load a fresh clip into his Assault Rifle and opens up shredding the front legs full of projectile fire before turning his aim to the torso gutting it with a rapid fire barrage.

So great was the Britannian's rage that he only just avoided been hit by a new wave of missiles launched from the damaged Hell Hound determined to avenge his wing man. Thankfully one of the Sutherlands Slash Harkens was still operational and able to allow the Britannian Major to evade the attack repelling up a nearby building where he fired ineffectively at his last tormentor who launches its last missiles which are either intercepted by controlled bursts of fire from the KMF's rifle which promptly jams or are evaded by jumping of the building allowing them to impact and explode harmlessly showering chunks of brick and masonry everywhere. Ultimately the Sutherlands Assault Rifle has run out of ammo while the BuCUE still has three missiles left.

Rolling over the Britannian Major tries to fire his remaining slash harken only to find it jammed "this just isn't my frickin' day!" he screams! Before doing a double take - the large cannon he and his team had abandoned previously it was right there by his feet, jerking his controls he pulls his frame into a dive for his last weapon, his last chance. The BuCUE charges forward firing its remaining missiles...too late! the Sutherlands arms reach around and grip the large calibre weapon yanking it straight up with barely time to even aim it before he pulls the trigger firing a massive explosive shell straight into the Hell Hounds maw! the kinetic force throwing the KMF back even as the Mobile Suit explodes spectacularly killing the pilot instantly.

The Britannian Major has a single second to bask in his triumph and feel smug about himself...before the Hell Hounds last fired missiles hit his Sutherland demanding fiery retribution. Fortunately for the Major he was able to eject in time unfortunately for his KMF it was turned into so much toasted scrap metal that even the most greedy scrap merchant would turn down. Staggering out of his cockpit module the Britannian Soldier charges forward a standard issue Britannian Semi-Automatic Rifle held raised snugly against his shoulder. Many officers frowned on such in-elegant weapons believing them to be the weapon of the 'lower orders' but as far as the Major was concerned the more firepower the better.

He opens fire indiscriminately taking out three of the inferior Eleven infantry men coming up behind the trashed Hell Hounds before they even realise their under attack. Really how can such scum even hope to fight the glorious Empire of Britannia? he thinks even as the surviving men open fire ineffectively none of them trained to the Britannian high standards of accuracy, shooting another two before been forced back behind cover of the fallen Hell Hound the Britannian Major threw a grenade causing the Black Knights infantry squad to scatter allowing him to systematically kill each and every Black Knight soldier one after the other even as the grenade goes of wounding the second to last man or rather woman. As her sole surviving comrade struggles to get them back behind cover the Major steps forward and executes him with a perfect head shot.

Walking up to the Black Knights survivor it comes as a shock to the Major to find not an Eleven slut but a young blond haired, blue eyed European woman. she hacks and spits a wad of blood up onto his uniform top "Finish it Britannian dog!" she hisses trough blood stained teeth "as we of the Neo Order will finish you! And your petty Empire!" she declares in highly accented English making her nationality as Irish clearly obvious.

The Major smirks even as her stinking Euro Universe blood befouled his glorious uniform he opened his mouth to deliver a witty repertoire about how the glorious Holy Empire of Britannia would never fall to the likes of the Eleven scum and Number lovers, and how her death will not be quick and painless but like this battle long, drawn-out, extremely painful but ultimately a victory for Britannian! Hail Britannia! But was interrupted by an ominous click from behind him the sound of a gun been cocked back. turning around surprise evident on his face as he sees a young man dressed in a green flight suit with white shoulder sections and light brown hair and hazel eyes, helmet held in one had a pistol in the other. "You missed" he states calmly in accented English, clearly a young Japanese man. Before The Britannian Major can react he pulls back the trigger blowing a sizeable hole in the man's head.

The CGUE pilot shakes all over as he drops near the Infantry Lieutenant, gasping lung full's of air, the woman reaches out with her good arm to pat the boy (just a kid really barely sixteen if that.) somewhat awkwardly " Arleen...Arleen Nazon Lieutenant of the 101st Black Knights Regiment" she introduces herself. "Am-Amuro Ray Ensign of the Black Knights Mobile Core Squad Zero Three" he replies tiredly. "You are too young for all of this" she states sadly pulling him into a loose but meaningful embrace. "Made the call" he announces beginning to recover from his first man to man kill "Med-evac's in bound, Co-commander Char's about to make his counterattack the Britannian defensive is...crumbling even if they are putting up a good fight" he laughs weakly joined by the Lieutenant "I'm not dying here kid" she declares determinedly "and neither are you ki...no Amuro your not a kid anymore" she releases Amuro "you're a soldier and a damn good one" she smiles her bloodstained teeth only seem to accent her beauty.

Amuro helps the Lieutenant up and lets her lean on his shoulder, helping support her weight they begin to stagger back to their lines passing the wrecks of KMF and MS alike like the city streets turned into a mass graveyard for giant metal mecha.

'Zero you've lead us this far...we've done all we can...Save Japan now! For we will never have another chance like this...for are fallen, our friends, comrades, and lovers...FREE JAPAN!'

**Authors notes: **

CGUE: Fallen Angel, BUCUE: Hell Hound, ZuOOT: Tankore, GOOhN: Piranha, GuAIZ: Lucifer (Only - several elite units currently exist) Gundam Strike: Kami.

Burai: Pseudo Glasgow, Gekka's: Five Greatest Warriors, Gurren: Crimson Dragon/Scarlett Knight/Red Queen, Gwain: Black Death.

This is just a taster of what I envisioned for a...'true' CG and MSG crossover. Don't expect the OC's (who will stretch from UC to Wing and Seed to 00) to have to big a role in the storyline (their only there to support and supplement Lelouch and the plot.) The MS used will be mainly from Seed ZAFT (Cos there cool!) but I will feature some cool gizmo's, armours and suits from other series (so long as fits into the storyline and the technology is appropriate - i.e. no psycho or Destroy Gundams and no Requiem or space colonies or orbital elevators.

Amuro Ray: Nationality-Japanese/Eleven, Affiliation-Order of Black Knights, Role-MS pilot, Rank-Ensign, Age-15, _(Gundam original U.C. timeline/ frankly if you don't know who this is and are a fan of MSG you disgust me!)_

Arleen Nazon: Nationality-Irish/Euro Universe. Affiliation-Order of Black Knights, Role-Infantry leader, Rank-Lieutenant, Age-34,_ (MSIGLOO_ _2 U.C. timeline/few if any outside Japan anyway will have heard of this minor character of the series but I loved her episode so much (even though I couldn't understand a word of it) And she seemed to fit the role perfectly)_


	2. Author rant

**Sorry not Chapter 2 just a rant about a review.**

**Some punk who signed himself of anomalously as JC who also swore at me and I don't like that you dig! It's one thing to not like a story but another to send the storys writer telling him it's crap, boring and dumb (not as politely as that even!) **

**Don't Like it? Naff of and don't read it! Can't say anything nice about anything? Keep your lips zipped and don't say anything-ever!**

Author's Note: (Lelouch is Curpstoming Baritannia without any losses at all,your guarantee Lelouch would win.)

Technicaly the whole point of the story is that Lelouch spent several years (with help from those loyal to his family line of Vi Britannia) building Mobile Suits (Super Frames) to combat KMF's fielded by Britannia...and as for without losses...clearly JC didn't read the story (possibly to many big words causing him to loose what little concentration his tiny mind could reach.) In the prologue a CGUE and 2 BuCUE's are destroyed (the BuCUE's by a single Sutherland) and it also referenced that other Titans (as the Britannians refer to MS's as) had been taken down...so clearly it isn't going to be as easy as JC claims it is, especially since it all comes down to Logistics.

The Holy Empire of Britannia: is one of three world super powers (considered to be more technically advanced than Euro Universe and Chinese Federation.) It has at it's disposal Tens of Thousands of KMF's (Sutherlands, Portlands, Gloucesters, and the Lancelott Prototype Seventh gen model) Hundreds of thousands if not a million Infantry making up a large army, it has the largest air force of the three super powers, and a large naval force as well, All it's troops are well trained and disciplined (their not supersoldiers though merely around average, although they have many who are above average and even elite (the Knights of the Round,Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton, Gottwald and Suzaku would count as elite). They are also begining to field advanced technology (Seventh gen KMF's, Air Battleships, Float systems for aerial KMF's, energy weapons and energy Shields.)

The Black Knights/Rebels of the Black Rebelion: are only really powerful in a single country (Japan/Area 11) while they do recieve aid from others opposed to Britannia (chiefly the Militarized Zone of India/CF in the anime, in my story they also recive supplies and personel from Europe and the EU) They have (at the time of the Black Rebellion) around 300 KMF's (mainly Burai which are on par with Sutherland but slightly below in specs, captured Sutherlands, non-upgraded Glassgows and a few higher grade units (Gekka's, Gurren and Gwain itself stolen from Britannia), While Japanese or Elevens outnumber Britannians by 10 to 1 not all of them are able bodied combatants, (the sick and injured, the old and weak, the children, women - mothers, and other peolple who wouln't be much use in a fight or have inclination to fight.) leaving the infantry at a few thousand (made up of various terrorist groups and rebel cells, some of them will have comabt experince, ex-soldiers like former JDF making up the majority of the Japanse Liberartion Front will be on par with Briatannia's forces) the majority of which are below average and undisciplined. a small airforce consisting of a dozen planes and a naval force consisting of a single Submarine. They also have various numbers of other Misc vehicles such as Tanks/Light Assualt Vehicles (humvee like) captured G-1 bases and artillery units.

And not forgetting their 'super weapons' the Mobile Suits (150) combat able and piloted. while they have more been designed and built they don't have them ready and they don't have fully trained pilots for them...yet. while a single MS is roughly equal to several KMF's when facing an elite piloted KMF as did happen in the prologue it's possible for a single KMF to take down a couple of MS's.

Also Britannia's forces in Japan/Area 11: several hundred KMF (mainly Sutherland with a hundred Portman, several-dozen Gloucesters, a Single Seventh Gen KMF Lancelott (Gwain stolen by BK's) and one Float System equipped experimental Sutherland), 1X prototype Battle Airship (shielded but no active weapon systems of it's own yet (relied on Gwains Hadran cannons in anime), An Airforce of several dozen fighters, pehaps a dozen or 2 bombers, and a few dozen support craft and transports, along with a hundred or so KMF VTOL carriers (which can only carry a single KMF each), a navy numbering over a dozen battleships and dozens more support ships, an infantry of at least 10 000 in strength ( a division), _And this is after a run of sucessful terrorist campaigns against Britannia from the Black Knights (a hundred Sutherlands were destoyed at Nagata, and areound fifty Portman were annilated at the docks a few weeks later.)_

And that doesn't take into consideration of reinforcements, air forces sent from nearby area's and bases (taking only a few hours to arrive), and naval support dispatched from nearby area's and bases (taking anywhere from several to a dozen hours all the way to several days to arrive.)

**So all I've really done is given Lelouch a better throw of the dice concerning the outcome of the black Rebellion, especially since VV is in for a suprise if he tries his mind games/kidnapping former princesses tricks against Lelouch this time. Don't really want to spoil the suprise...buuuuut...basicaly let's just say CC isn't the only Immortal Lelouch has at his disposal...the two identical letter names are more of a tradition than a rule after all. And whoever heard of Immortal who needs glasses?**

**Can you guess who i have in mind? Bearing in mind I'm stealing the characters from Gundam Franchises and changing them slightly to fit CG's world while retaining their base personas.**

**I'm not sure when i can squeeze in a real update but bear with me. Yours Jerex**


End file.
